This project proposes to continue the study of surgical effects of reconstruction in oral cancer patients begun in the first 5 years of this project. This study examines the effects of surgical reconstruction for oropharyngeal cancer as a first line rehabilitation strategy in oral cancer patients. To date we have collected data on 186 patients in 25 surgical groups. It is our hypothesis that particular surgical reconstruction can facilitate speech and swallowing or cause a further decrement in function. This project will continue to follow 15 groups or surgically treated oral cancer patients to examine the effects of surgical reconstruction on early and late functional outcomes of speech and swallowing. These 15 groups were selected from the original 25 groups studied in the first 5 years of this project to represent the most frequently used resection/reconstruction categories. Each patient will be followed for 3 months postoperatively. All patients will be studied preoperatively, at 1 month and 3 months postheading. At each of these data collection points, each patient will receive a videofluoroscopic assessment of swallowing and speech, an articulation test and recording of conversational speech for later intelligibility rating.